The Aftermath
by Kensifernblye
Summary: After being captured and beat up. Kensi just went through a lot and is unstable. And Deeks think about the lost time he could have had with kensi while he needed her but couldn't ask for it. but now he can do it for her take care of her because hes not sure she should be alone. Sorry I have been busy I will write new chapters as soon as I have time. Chapter three coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The rescue

It was pitch black outside in the desert of Afghanistan, the temperature felt like it was dropping with every second. She couldn't feel anything it was like the world melt away and she trapped with no way out. When her team found her she thought it was just another image in her head. She waited for the pain to come but it never did. When she saw Deeks standing there then he came running to help her. But that happed everytime in her head. Was it he real or just another dream she had try to stay alive. She could barely open her eye. As it hurt when she moved her eyes feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. She want it to be real so bad she wanted Deeks to be there to save her from what was to come. She barely heard him speak like he was far away but yet right in front of her. He kept saying it was going to be alright and was taking her home.

Home...it sounded almost foreign. She had wanted to go home since she got here. She tried her hardest to find White Ghost so she could go be with Deeks to work things out and their thing. She wished she hadn't found him. If she knew following him would get this. She might have thought differently about it. She was a tribe of one in this. No back up, just her. Images of Deeks played in her head. Trying to close her other eye because she just didn't trust the images in front if her. It was all in her head..how long had she been here three days...or was it four. She lost track after the being a punching bag.

In the mix of all of this Deeks had picked her and kissed her temple next to the hairline. Sam and Callen followed behind Deeks. Deeks was mad at Hetty and Granger but mostly he was mad at himself for not looking into it. He knew something was wrong when he didn't hear from her that week. He was so worried and when Hetty said something happened to Kensi. She just up and disappeared it wasnt like her.

They finally made it to the plane and Kensi stuffed was laying in the plane. Deeks didn't want to let her go but he had to strap her in. And that was when Kensi eye flew open. She started shaking and the horrified look in her eye. He didn't like seeing her like this, it scared him on an unknown level.

Deeks watched his partner and took her hand and held it in his. He was trying his best to stay calm, but he felt like he was losing the battle. It wasn't about him, it was about his partner...his Kensi. The plane took off and after a while of whispering and assuring her everything was alright. She calmed down and didn't say anything to any of them. Deeks thought she was still in shock after an eighteen hour flight they arrived in Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hospital

After, they made it to Los Angeles they exited the plane. The sun was shining and the warm air felt nice against her skin. Deeks helped her out of the plane. None of them had stopped long enough to check the extent of the damage she went through. Deeks helped her into his car and took her to the hospital while Sam and Callen went to inform Hetty that Deeks took her to the hospital to get checked the out. Deeks was driving Kensi to the hospital as she was just sitting in the seat, looking down. He kept looking at her while driving looking back and forth from the road to her. She had not spoken a word since they found her. He was not sure what to say, well he wanted to say a lot but she was just sitting there in the seat next to him. It was like she was there but wasn't.

Kensi sat there looking down and at her hands. She was still in shock almost like a trance. She did not know what was real and what was not. She had been so out of it with the loss of blood, blacking out and the lack of food. They fed her once a day and even that was not much just enough to stay alive. Deeks pulled up to the hospital and parked his car then got out. He ran around his car and helped her out of his car. It's going to be alright, Kensi. He said as she started to shake again. He did not know if she was cold or what. Deeks took off his jacket and put it on her to try to keep her warm. He did not like seeing her this way at all. It was as if she was lost somewhere inside and he wanted his girl, his partner back not the shell of her.

Deeks took her arm and gently lead her toward the hospital waiting room. He led her to a chair that was away from everyone else then got a form and started filling it out while at the nurse's desk. He asked the nurse to get a doctor as quickly as possible. He hoped they did not have to wait long but he was so wrong. It was another hour before the doctor saw her. They took her back into a room. They wouldn't let him in their because he wasn't family, he thought of calling Julia, Kensi's mom but Deeks didn't want to make her worry anymore about Kensi. Everything was fine until Kensi started screaming when the doctor…Deeks heard Kensi scream and he lost it. He stop thinking altogether not caring what the nurses said. He just ran down the hall to Kensi. He knew something was wrong and it was bad. Nothing like what he went through when he was tortured. Hers went straight to the core.

When Deeks reached the door to her room all he could hear was her screaming for them to stop. Deeks just walked up to her, moved the doctor out-of-the-way so he could hold her, and calm her down. He sat down on the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was breathing heavy, shaky and terrified. Deeks whispered into her ear that he was not going to let anything happen to her. He looked over at the doctor and ask what he did. The doctor said I barely touched her I was about to check to see if she broke any ribs. We need to see how much damage she has sustained. Yes, Hetty called me in personally just for this. Deeks turned to Kensi and said, I will be here I am not going to leave you alone. He let go of her and took her face in his hands, looking at her then said Kensi, I know you are listening even if your hidden yourself deep inside yourself. However, I am going to be right here with you. I am not going anywhere no matter how bad it gets I will be here. Kensi looked right into his eyes with her one since her other eye was completely closed because of the swollen black and blue eye she had. She looked at him as she felt a tear escape the corner of her eye and whispered I am sorry…He reached up and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

Deeks leaned in and kissed her forehead, he wanted to kiss her lips but her lip was split and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He looked back at her and told her the doctors need to check her out to see what all was hurt. He let go of her and moved to get up and out-of-the-way of the doctor. Deeks pulled the chair over next to the bed, sat down next to Kensi, and held her hand through the whole thing exam.

Kensi held his hand, she squeezed it and cried but she could not help it even though it was her partner she still like showing weakness with him. This was the lowest she had ever been. She was deep in her thoughts when the doctor left with the nurse. The doctor popped his head in and called Deeks into the hall. She lay back on the pillow as Deeks said he would be right back.

Deeks walked out into the hall and the doctor started telling him what happen to Kensi. He looked at the closed-door then at the doctor said, we are just going to keep her overnight her probably going to be hungry soup and crackers might help her for tonight if her stomach can handle it. We are just going to keep her in that room, she has been through enough and I do not think it is a good idea to move her. I have seen this before its going to take a while for her to get back to herself again. I will let Hetty know and she can go from there. Deeks did not say anything he just opened the door, walked over to Kensi, and sat on the bed in front of her. Kensi opened her eye and looked at him. Deeks looked at her and asked if she was hungry. She was hungry but she really did not want to eat right now. Kensi said No, I am hungry but I do not want to eat. I just want to lay here for a bit, Deeks.

Deeks just said okay, reached for her hand, and held her hand as she held his back. They just looked at each other like this for a while before Deeks told her he was going to go get her some soup and crackers for her to eat. She just nodded and he left then came back with soup and crackers. He put it on the table moved it over to her so she could eat. Kensi started to eat the food fast until she remembered she was not there anymore then started to eat it slow enough to savor it. When she was finished Deeks threw everything in the trash and move the table away from her. She moved over on the bed trying to get comfortable. She did not like hospitals and she just hope she could go home tomorrow and sleep in her own bed. After awhile of Deeks just sitting over in that chair knowing it was uncomfortable because she had been their once well twice before with Deeks. She scooted over and made room for him on the left side of the bed. Kensi looked at Deeks and said that chair looks uncomfortable and you can sleep up here Deeks because I scared to go to sleep and I know you need sleep too.

After a while, Deeks climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her. He talked to her about Monty and her mom for while. It was mostly him talking and she would say something now and then. However, it was so much better than the silence. It was a little after three pm before Kensi fell asleep. Deeks just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair then fell sleep. If anyone could fix this, it would be them.


End file.
